Coming Down the Stairs
by JusticeForAvril
Summary: Amy's visit to B1's house is turned upside down when the tension between the two explodes into a potassium-rich experience of love


The banana. Once a basic cultivated fruit from ancient Papua New Guinea, the member of the Musa genus has become a culinary staple across the globe, infiltrating cuisines both Western and Eastern. However, the sheer cultural force of the banana would not be fully realised until two particular bananas acquired a form of sentience.

Currently, one of the pair, by the name B1, sits in the cooking area of his domain, surrounded by a dull blue wallpaper littered with bizarre shapes. He sips at his warm tea, an Irish Breakfast with a little milk, relaxed but his mind was not idle. He sits in his chair, his yellow four figured hand stroking the smooth surface under his mouth where one might expect a chin to be. He pondered.

"How wrong is it for a banana to fuck a bear?"

B1 was not an academic sentient fruit, but the question itself posed an interesting issue. Interspecies relationships had been a topic of discussion for many years. However, a sexual relationship between a bear and a large sentient banana had never been considered by ethics and moral scholars, largely due to it never coming up in normal conversation.

As if on cue, the sound of paws knocking on wood sounded from the front door which was made of wood. B1 walked over to the door, grasped the blue rubber handle and pulled open the door. Standing idle before him was a humanoid bear. Her skin was covered in a lightly tanned brown fur, which most likely served as an effective buffer against cold climates. The bear wore a blue dress, the lower half being liberally coloured with a pink and sandy brown pattern. The top half bestowed a pink flower at its centrepoint. If one drew their visual attention to the bear's head, they would also spy two pink bow tied ribbons clipped into the fur beside the bear's ears, which served as a vessel for acute hearing, approximately twice the level of a human's, acting as an effective first line of defence against any potential dangers in the direct environmental surroundings. It was Amy.

"Hey B1! Lovely day today isn't it?"

"Hey Amy! It is, isn't it? I'm just drinking tea. Would you like to join me?"

Amy crossed the threshold into the blue wallpapered household, absorbing its familiar smell into her nostrils. After decades of making B1's acquaintance, the scent of his home provided her with a unique comfort. It smelt of banana bread. She already began to feel an arousal as she imagined the aroma that must emit from B1's nutritious body, the potassium travelling between cells through osmosis.

"Well to be honest, B1. I wanted to ask you something. It's, um, kind of a personal thing."

"Well what's the matter, Amy?"

"Well it's just that...we've known each other for so long and we've grown so close.

Amy had always looked at B1 with admiration and lust. Of the two, B1 was substantially the tallest banana, with the least amount of imperfections on the sunflower yellow skin. Such signs indicated an ample banana beneath the pyjama. She was not able to control her lustful compulsion and lunged towards B1's body. While both were still clothed, the sudden physical contact was underlined by a mutual longing for the other. B1 gasped as Amy stood, somewhat on top of him.

Amy's gaze followed B1's yellow body up to his deep, black eyes, staring into a pool of lustful urges. She then felt the enlarging bulge that emerged from the lower area of the pyjamas. With her paws, Amy pulled south the fabric. What appeared into her visual spotlight was revealed a large, reigning obelisk of a banana. It stood proud, a monument of eroticism that in another time would have been worshiped by ancient civilizations. Amy's primal urges took hold of her consciousness. Pinching the top in her paws, she began to slowly peel back the firm skin of the smaller fruit. While the exterior, like the rest of B1's body, was dotted with small dark imperfections, the interior was a perfectly constructed monument to the lush, herbaceous flowering plants of the tropics. The dessert fruit had soft flesh, rich in potassium and was impeccably curved.

Amy's id dominated her psyche. Taking hold of the unfluted column, she began to bring her hand up and down. B1, still shocked by the sudden act of sexuality, initially remained idle but this bewilderment was overtaken by a seething wave of pleasure. This sensation heightened as Amy's stroking hastened. She would linger at the tip of the miniature banana, rubbing it like one would rub a stubborn stain on furniture. Amy kept working B1's cornucopia, she commenced to lightly use her tongue to lick its tip, as one would lick an ice cream of an unknown flavour. As she grew more accustomed to the sensation of B1's stem, she began to draw on it succulently with increasing ferocity. The moisture of her facial orifice lubricated the shaft, allowing the action to be completed with exponential ease. Amy's wonderment as to whether what she was doing was accomplishing the ultimate goal of sexual pleasure was answered by B1 shortly after.

"Oh fuck me."

To Amy's surprise, B1's phallus tasted of the banana muffins that were sold in the local convenience store manned by an enlarged, humanoid rat. This encouraged her to continue her oral intercourse, and she began to violently stroke B1's shaft as she tasted his tropical bow. After several minutes, her pace slowed and came to a stop. She stood up in front of her fruity lover.

"Now it's my turn, banana boy."

B1 hoisted the bear onto the dining room table, laying her on her back. Grasping her underwear, he pulled it over her furry legs to reveal an awaiting interstice. Its composition was that of a freshly made ham sandwich, with an olive at its summit for garnish. B1, quivering with the excitement that one would expect from a large sentient dessert fruit about to perform cunnilingus on an Ursus Arctos, lightly brushed the rim of the cleft with his finger, sending pleasurable pulses up and down Amy's spine.

"Give to me, B1"

B1 moved closer to the opening and began to move his fleshy muscular mouth organ more aggressively, entering the gap. To maintain stability, Amy gripped B1's stem at the summit of his head, feeling the warmth moisture of his tongue inside her. He moved in a rhythmic manner, responding to the quivering of the loins, the region of the sexual organs regarded as the source of erotic or procreative power. As he patterned his movements more in a specific way, he was met with a tighter grip on his stem and a more exasperated moaning from Amy.

"Oh fuck, I'm gonna cum"

At this verbal acknowledgement, B1 hastened his tongue's erotic dance, plunging into the depths. His tongue spelunked the opening, following the walls of the chamber, covering the surface area in full. A tremor of sensitivity quaked inside Amy's vista, increasing in magnitude as she moved with his tongue.

"Now I want the full banana split."

Amy scrambled on top of B1. Grabbing B1's pillar, she rubbed it against her awaiting crevasse. B1's body trembled with a severe anticipation for coitus as Amy toyed with him. B1 gripped the table cloth, bringing forth a frustrated yelping as he was played with. As Amy sunk down onto the banana tree, B1 let out a groan that could only be found in the farthest corners of ecstasy. Years of a deep seated craving for the feeling of B1's penile pole in Amy's interior was transformed into a pulsating sensation of unbridled rapture. Amy felt engulfed by a wave. She felt buoyant on his plunging throb, moving with an alleviated ease, as if she was an angelic being upon a cloud.

B1 himself was expressing a deep emotional revelation. He was exposed to an otherworldly warmth. The physical sensitivity of his 8-inch appendage was amplified into a more holistic bodily experience. Each movement was synchronised with a mental throb.

Suddenly, B1 felt an oncoming maelstrom. A physical amalgamation of the last hour of dopamine rich erotic activity had built up within his being. He could feel an arrival on the horizon. His muscles ached, were tight and strained, knowing that the conclusion was nigh. B1 could not contain his burden.

"Fuck I'm going to cum."

B1's hands, which had been placed on Amy's waist, now gripped the fur tightly, pulling her down onto his member. He was now positioned deep within the warm recess between her legs. However, she pulled herself off of his body, to his surprise. She knelt down in front him.

"I want to drink some of that banana smoothie."

Amy once again gripped B1's coital instrument and stroked the yellow skin. Her hands rocked back and forth on the miniature banana, getting exponentially faster. B1 clenched his yellow fists onto the table as his climax became closer and closer with each stroke. Then, it was upon him. An intense inner burden that required release filled his body.

"I'M CUMMING!"

From the tip of B1 ejaculated a sweet banana smoothie. Amy opened her mouth as the spray covered her face, her tongue sensing the sweet mixture.

As they lay on the ground, their bodies drained of any possible energy, a familiar figure walked into the kitchen, halting as he saw his two friends. B1 and Amy looked up at the figure, they noticed his long, yellow body, his blue and white striped pyjamas and his large, black eyes. To B1, it was as if he was staring into a mirror. It was his brother, the one they called B2.

"Are you think what I'm thinking, B2?"

"I think I am, B1"

"How wrong is it for TWO bananas to fuck a bear?"


End file.
